Who Is Rachel Berry?
by fitriahz
Summary: When a group of students entered the Glee Club choir room, the members were shocked as to how their Rachel Berry knows them. Slowly, the truth of who Rachel Berry is, is slowly unraveled. Which one is the real Rachel Berry? The ambitious diva or the badass HBIC?
1. Unexpected Visitors

**A/N: I've been reading lots of Puckleberry fics and I think that it's time for me to write one of my own. I'm obviously not Ryan Murphy because if I am, I won't be hiding behind a computer and writing fictional stories about my characters. Besides, if I AM Ryan Murphy, Puckleberry will be forever and endgame. Everyone knows Finchel is a dying cat anyway.**

**This fic is slightly AU, because I don't really follow Glee that much anymore and I've completely lost track of what happened in nearly every episode so don't expect it to follow the storyline closely. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitors

Mr Schue was rambling on and on about how the Glee club proved others wrong by winning Regionals and how pumped up he is about Sectionals, not even realising that no one was paying attention, except for Rachel Berry (of course). Brittany and Santana were too busy whispering and giggling at each other to care, Finn and Quinn too caught up in their love fest, Kurt and Mercedes sharing all the gossip while doing their nails while Tina, Matt and Mike just blends in the background and Puck, well Puck, he was paying attention; yes he is, but not to Schuester. He was busy staring at a certain brunette, watching her every action and finding himself smiling at how attentive she is.

"Knock! Knock!" The Glee club stopped their individual activities and looked up. At the doorway were a girl and a boy, obviously not from McKinley. The boy was wearing a green and white letterman jacket and the girl was dressed in a cheerleading outfit with the same colours, telling the Glee members that they are students at Greenvale High. "Yes, may I help you?" Mr Schue asked, puzzled as to why Greenvale students are here. The boy smiled before walking in, "We came for Rachel Berry." "Wow, RuPaul, you know a JOCK? A CUTE ONE TOO. Is he your new boy toy after Finn dumped your desperate ass for me?" Quinn sneered before getting slapped by the girl, who stomped in. "Don't you dare talk like that to Ray, you bitch. Hi Ray, I've missed you!" she said cheerfully to Rachel after glaring at Quinn.

Puck clenched his hands when the boy cupped Rachel's face before kissing her on the forehead. "Hi Ray, I've missed you," the douche said softly before hugging _Noah's _girl. Rachel was still frozen to her seat, not saying anything and that worries Puck because Rachel _always_ have something to say. He walked to her and shook her shoulders softly, "Berry. Berry. Goddamnit, Rach!" Rachel managed to get herself out of her god-knows-what stupor she was in and looked up at him. "Oh, sorry Noah. I must have been carried away," smiling at him before putting her mouth in a straight line while looking at the Greenvale kids.

"What are you two doing here? You're not supposed to be here." Rachel huffed out loud before folding her arms on her chest. "Aw, cmon Ray, we've not met you in ages and I've missed you!" said the boy, pleading with her. "Daniel, what is your intention of being here?" Rachel glared. The boy named Daniel, smiled sheepishly, before answering, "We want you to attend our June showcase, of course! You said that you will still take time and visit us and support us at our performances but you've not done so for the past one and a half years so, we've decided to personally invite you!" Hearing that, Rachel softened up and smiled slightly, "Who is the we, though?"

As if on cue, a throng of jocks and cheerleaders entered the choir room, shocking everyone. Rachel stood her ground for a moment before squealing and ran to hug two of the girls. "Sup, B. Missed you and it's great to see you. But, what the fuck are you wearing? What happened to the jeans and tank tops and yeah, your clothes?" asked the blonde girl while the redhead beside her just nodded at the right pauses. Rachel grimaced before answering, "I had to wear these fucking clothes eversince my first day here and it's a fucking fashion disaster. I've been slushied every single day and I hate to ruin my clothes, you know? So, I had to go and dig around second-hand shops to buy these type of shit-ass clothes."

Puck shouted, "The fuck, since when does Berry swears?" The whole choir room was too noisy with the Greenvale students exchanging their greetings with Rachel while the Glee club was busy complaining to Mr Schue about how these people are not allowed to be here and some were gossiping *ehem* Kurt and Mercedes *ehem* about Rachel and the Greenvale kids. One of the jocks laughed out loud and looked at Puck in the eye, "Ray here swears in nearly every sentence. How can you not know about that, _Puck_?" "Wait, how the fuck do you know my name?" "Oh, we know all of your names. You're Puckerman, that dopey giant over there is Hudson, that angel-like bitch is Fabray, the Latina and the blondie is Lopez and Pierce, the fashion diva is Hummel, that chocolate diva is Jones, the one in wheels is Abrams, dancer dude is Chang, goth girl is Cohen-Chang and Mr. Quiet over there is Rutherford," Daniel said with a shrug.

"Angel-like bitch? How dare you!" Quinn screamed, getting on her feet. The blonde who was talking to Rachel stopped and looked at Quinn before saying, "You're a bitch who acts all innocent and shit so that you will get away with your sneaky ways. You're one hell of a lucky girl that B here didn't unleash her HBIC attitude or else you will already be buried 7 feet under, you slut." Rachel sighed and placed her hand on the other's hand, "Stop it, D. Enough. You don't talk to my teammates that way, understand?" Danielle, or D, nodded her head slightly before standing with the other Greenvale students who were just looking at the Glee club, sizing them up. Rachel grinned and faced the club, "Well, I guess this must be a huge fucking shock to all of you, like wow _Manhands _has friends, and I would really want to explain but unfortunately, the bell is going to ring for lunch soon so, I shall meet you lot at the Glee table if you want any explanations. See you, Mr Schue, I'm out." before walking out of the choir room with her throng of friends.

The Glee club was left in shock and Kurt was the first one to get out of his stupor. "Was that really Rachel?" followed by Puck's "What the fuck is going on?" and Santana's "Damn, Berry's such a motherfucking badass" before the whole club left the room and Mr Schue, wanting some explanations from their captain who turns out to be someone entirely different than what they've known.


	2. How About The Truth

**A/N: As expected, I am still NOT Ryan Murphy no matter how many times I hope that I would be. Thus, I am left to wail in self pity behind my computer screen and write fan fiction based on my favourite characters. Puckleberry is endgame, nuff said.**

**This fic is slightly AU, because I don't really follow Glee that much anymore and I've completely lost track of what happened in nearly every episode so don't expect it to follow the storyline closely. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: How About The Truth

The Glee Club members entered the cafeteria only to see Rachel and her Greenvale friends already sitting down at their table, chatting away oblivious to the stares and whispers around them. Puck clenched his fist when he saw Rachel sitting on Daniel's lap, comfortably eating while he whispered and toyed with her hair. Stomping towards the group, he sat beside Daniel and gently pried Rachel away, before placing her on his lap. Satisfied, he began to eat while the others just stared at him. "What?" he asked while eating a mouthful of spaghetti. The Greenvale kids just looked at Rachel slyly before continuing on with their conversation while the Glee members continued eating.

Rachel relaxed herself and leaned back onto Puck's shoulder before heaving a sigh. "Sup, Rach? You okay?" Puck asked gently, looking at her. Rachel smiled gently and nodded, "I'm fine, Noah and don't talk with your mouth full. It's extremely unhygienic!" Puck just rolled his eyes before finishing his lunch, not realising that the table went awfully quiet. Danielle was the one to break the silence, "Hey B, why didn't you try out for their cheerleading team here? I know it's nearly on the same par as our team back in Greenvale!" Santana scoffed, "_Manhands_ being a cheerleader? You've got to be kidding me. Just look at her! She is nowhere near fit to be a cheerleader!" Danielle glared at the Latina before hissing, "B was our cheerleading captain and just for your information, our team beat the Cheerios at the Nationals every single year before she left to join McKinley. So, get your facts right before spewing bullshit, _bien_? _Odio este tipo de puta que piensan que gobernar el mundo o algo!_" Rachel looked at Danielle pointedly, "I told you not to talk to my teammates like that, D. Apologise to Santana. Now." There was a hidden command and firmness laced in her words that shocked the Gleeks as they've never heard her talk like that. Danielle grimaced before muttering a hurried apology while the other Greenvale students just shook their head in amusement.

Brittany immediately turned towards one of the jocks and asked, "How is Rachel like at Greenvale?" The brown-haired guy who is approximately 6"2 with piercing green eyes grinned before answering, "Name is Josh, babe. Ray was well, not like this of course. She doesn't wear these grandma clothes and ugly sweaters and those knee socks are so not her. The skirts are from her wardrobe though and every guy in the school loves seeing her in them. She was the cheerleader captain and also student body vice-president. We are the popular bunch but Ray, well; she doesn't abuse her popularity you know? For example, I used to be a huge-ass jerk, throwing people in dumpsters and stealing every guy's girlfriend yet she still doesn't give up on me. She was there for me all the way and finally knocked some sense into me so I've been trying to change ever seen. Ray is an amazing girl. She was involved in Theatre Studies, like all of us, since our school doesn't have a Glee club and her GPA was always around 3.8. I don't know how she managed that despite her busy schedules but she did!"

Rachel blushed and looked away while the Gleeks looked at her in a new light. Kurt asked her, "Why didn't you tell us any of this, Rachel?" She shrugged and replied briskly, "Why bother? You've never shown me that any of you were my friends so why should I tell you every single thing about myself? Besides, it's not like you ever cared right? You would most probably think that I'm making it all up because how the _fuck_ can Rachel Berry, the obnoxious diva, ever be considered to be in a popular crowd?" The Gleeks looked away in shame because what she said does have a ring of truth in it. Puck nudged her and said, "Hey Rach, I cared okay." Rachel looked at him before smiling, "Yes you cared Noah, but you cared secretly. You wouldn't want to show me that you cared in public because your reputation is more important. If you cared, you wouldn't have thrown those slushies at me even after you've joined Glee."

Daniel stood up suddenly and looked at Puck menacingly, "You've slushied Ray?" "Whoa dude, chill out. It was a mistake and it was a long time ago. I've stopped doing that to her!" Puck said putting his hands up in a form of surrender, allowing Rachel to move from his lap to Josh's. "Not cool, dude. You don't touch Rachel anymore, alright? I will not forget this nor will I forgive you, _Puck_." Daniel spat out his name as though it was dirt. Rachel huffed and slapped Daniel on his chest, "Stop this barbaric nonsense right now, Daniel Aaron Johnson. I do not need you protecting me okay? I am perfectly fine on my own. I think all of you have to go now, you've skipped enough lessons and I get it that maths is _fucking_ boring, but you should be on time for math lesson if you go back now. I will be there for the showcase next week with the Glee members' okay?"

She kissed Daniel and Josh on the cheek before hugging Danielle and the redhead, who remained quiet throughout the whole time, promising them that she will attend their showcase. The other jocks gave her a bear hug each, sweeping her off her feet because she is just that tiny while the other cheerleaders looked at their once-captain timidly before smiling and rushing off. The Glee members who were silent throughout the whole lunch break just stared at Rachel after her friends left. Not caring, she immediately rambled on about how the whole Glee club will follow her to Greenvale High next week for their showcase and that they could get a few pointers for Sectionals because she so desperately wants to win. Brittany was the first to speak, "Rachel, do you want to go shopping with me later? I can help you find the perfect outfit for the showcase and you can make Daniel or Josh drool all over you like they used to!" Rachel laughed, looking at Brittany and answered her seriously, "There's nothing going on between us but I would love to go shopping with you! I can't wait to see the faces of that walking STD manwhore and his slut when I come back to Greenvale. I will see you later okay, Britt? Call me!" She then flounced out of the cafeteria, leaving a very confused Glee club in her wake.


	3. New Friends

**A/N: I think no matter how hard I hope and wish I am Ryan Murphy, I will never be him. Although he focuses so much on Finchel and not Puckleberry (I hate Finchel ugh god), he is still a genius for even thinking of Glee. But it won't hurt to dream that I'm Ryan Murphy and have Puckleberry as endgame right?**

**Not following the storyline cause I have no time to watch Glee anymore. Life sucks when you're growing up.**

Chapter 3: New Friends

Rachel waited patiently outside her house after school, waiting for Brittany, after being convinced by the bubbly blonde about the impromptu shopping trip that will make Lord Tubbington happy because she made Rachel happy. Britt's words, not hers. Feeling confident that she won't get ridiculed or slushied at the mall, Rachel wore her _normal_ clothes. Dressed in a blue tank top with a white Aztec crop top on it and light grey skinny jeans and black heels, Rachel looked totally different. Never the one to wear make-up except for lip gloss in school, Rachel did her make-up flawlessly and curled her hair in soft curls, framing her face. She told her fathers that she would be going to the mall with a few friends and both of them can't contain their happiness as they realised that _their_ Rachel is slowly coming back.

She was snapped out of her mini day-dream when Santana's car pulled over into the driveway. Whistling softly, Santana opened the door, "Damn Berry, you look good." Rachel chuckled and sat at the back with Brittany, who was clapping her hands in glee, "Thanks S, I thought that I should start dressing like how I used to! And hello Britt, how's Lord Tubbington?" while whipping out her aviators and placing them on her nose. Santana smirked, "S? I can live with that. Nice aviators, R." Brittany hugged Rachel and gushed, "You look so good, Rachel! Lord Tubbington is fine, he send his regards to you. I think he wanted to follow us because he was looking at me with those cute puppy eyes and I had to say no. I felt so mean!" Rachel laughed, "You can take tons of pictures okay Britt? You can show it to him so that he won't feel that he missed out on the outing!" Santana smiled upon hearing that. Not many people can understand Brittany's words or obsession with her pet, not even Quinn understands and they've been friends for years, but the midget here seems to totally understand her and made her happy. Santana then realised that Rachel Berry is not that bad after all and a new friendship might be on the way.

Upon reaching the mall, the two Cheerios linked arms with Rachel Berry before entering. Brittany wanted to start shopping straight away but Rachel dragged the both of them, with a surprising amount of strength, to Dairy Queen. "What are we doing here, R? Britt wants to shop for you!" Santana asked. Rachel whined, "But I want my Oreo Chocolate Blizzard! Plus, shopping can wait!" Santana was shocked, "You want a dairy product, R? I thought they mess your vocal chords and shit!" Rachel glared at her, "I don't give a fuck about my vocal chords because I need that drink to survive shopping with you two!" Brittany gasped, "We will not let you die while shopping with us Ray Ray!" Upon seeing Rachel's serious face, she continued, "Okay okay, I might want a drink too! But…. We have to shop straight away after that, okay?" Santana just shook her head at her two immature bestfriends, yup you heard it right, bestfriends. After getting their drinks, Brittany dragged Rachel to a shop called "Surf and Sun". There, the blonde picked out various sun dresses and bikinis and swimsuits, practically tearing the whole place apart, shocking the salesgirls. She made Rachel try on every single one and will always reject it immediately the moment Rachel stepped out of the fitting room.

Santana laughed as she saw how the brunette was getting really irritated. After the many clothes, Rachel exclaimed, "Okay Britt, I get it that you want to choose clothes for me but none of them are working so you just stay there and let me choose my own damn clothes and you will see whether I should buy it okay?" She said it firmly yet gently which made the blonde nod and realise that Rachel wasn't angry at her but it's just that the clothes that she chose are not suitable for Rachel. After a while, Rachel went out of the fitting room in her chosen clothes. Rachel was wearing a strapless red-grey-black zigzagged pattern sundress that made her look casual yet sexy. Both Brittany and Santana nodded their heads straight away, "We're so getting that!" Rachel smirked and went back in to change into her chosen swimwear. She donned a simple black bikini that looks classy on her, making the two Cheerios nod their heads dumbly and she went back to change into her clothes. "Okay, so, I'm obviously getting those two. That's all, right Britt?" Brittany nodded and they immediately make their way to another shop after purchasing.

Along the way, the trio bumped into Mike and Matt. Grinning, Rachel greeted them, "Hello Michael and Matthew." The boys looked at Rachel and Mike whistled, "You look good Rachel and oh please call me Mike, we're friends after all!" Rachel laughed while Mike nudged Matt, who was just staring at Rachel open-mouthed. Closing his mouth gently, Rachel pecked his cheek, "Nice to meet you too, Matt." Santana and Brittany giggled as they see the blush that's spreading across Matt's face. Matt smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Hi Rachel, Santana and Brittany." Rachel asked them, "What are you guys doing here?" Mike replied enthusiastically, "Oh, we want to buy the new HALO game and then we're going back to my house to play! What are you girls doing here? Oh wait, it's okay, I know." Brittany smiled and clapped her hands excitedly, "We're on a shopping trip!" Santana just smirked while Rachel grimaced before saying, "Oh I've not bought the new HALO game yet! Can I please come over to your house to play it later Mike, please please please. I can even bring one of my games! Just choose which one you want. I have The Walking Dead, FIFA, Call of Duty, Black Ops and others! Please Mike, please!" Mike and Matt stared at Rachel, "You play games? Damn Rach, that's hot," Matt said. Rachel nodded her head, "Well yeah, Josh and Daniel and the jocks liked playing them and they taught me. Plus my cousins are all guys so, I grew up playing games and skating and stuff. So can I, Mikey please Matty?" Seeing Rachel pout, Matt nodded and said, "Sure, we will wait for you at Subway there later okay? You will go home and put your shopping stuff and grab your games while we wait outside then we will go to Mike's house k? I will call you when we're done."

Nodding wildly, Rachel immediately grabbed her two friends to continue their shopping trip. "There's so many things we don't know about you, R." Santana said softly while walking. Rachel stopped and looked at the two Cheerios, "Hey it's okay. We're new best friends after all! How about the three of us have a sleepover on the day of the Greenvale High showcase?" Brittany squealed excitedly, "Yay sleepovers! I love sleepovers! San always have sleepovers and then we share lady kisses. Are you going to give me lady kisses too Ray?" Rachel laughed, "I would just leave that to S. Besides, there's someone I've set my eye on… for a very long time" Not long after that, they finished up their shopping and went to Subway, where the two boys were already patiently waiting. Mike was clutching his hair in agony, "I can never understand why it takes girls ages to shop!" Santana laughed, "We need to look good, Chang, that's why." "Hey, I don't take ages to shop and I look good!" Mike protested. Rachel laughed, "Yeah you do, but you don't have to choose pretty lingerie when you want to impress your man nor do you have to choose clothes that will suit your hair or your tan because all guys do is grab a shirt or hoodie and jeans before going out!"

Mike and Matt looked at what they're wearing and smiled sheepishly. They were both clad in hoodies and jeans with their sneakers. Chatting animatedly, the group went off to the parking lot and the girls all piled into Santana's car and the boys into Mike's, before leaving for the Berry household. Upon reaching, Rachel flew out of the car in a flash and came out in less than ten minutes with all her games and changed her heels to flats. Hugging the two Cheerios goodbye and promising to go to school with them in the morning tomorrow, Rachel plopped into Mike's car and told him that she's ready. Mike then made his way back home.

**A/N: I added in Mike and Matt because they deserve screentime (Ryan Murphy, if you are reading this, please give them more) and they are both just so cute. Besides, CherryFord friendship is too precious for me to overlook. If I can't have Mark Salling, just please let me have Harry Shum. I would still be contented hahahaha. Reviews, I love reviews.**

Rachel's zig-zagged sundress:  . 

Rachel's black bikini:  wp-content/uploads/2012/07/57216_Lea_Michele_Bikini_Candids_poolside_in_Cabo_San_Lucas_April_7_2012_03_122_ 


	4. Sparks Fly & Old Secrets

**A/N: I'm really sorry for my irregular updates but I don't really have a specific day where I can update as my schedule is still irregular. I will try my best to update at least weekly, but I would like to apologise in advance if I leave you hanging. Besides that, I know some of you are quite frustrated at the lack of Puckleberry in the story so far and I'm really sorry but wait no longer cause (yay!) Puckleberry goodness is back in this chapter. It might not be major moments but hey, they're back! Even I can't resist those Puckerman guns.**

**Not following the storyline of the show because…. I can. You mad?**

Chapter 4: Sparks Fly & Old Secrets

The next day, Rachel entered McKinley High with a spring in her step. The two Cheerios had to grudgingly leave her since Sue decided to have an extra morning practice and they were not happy about it. Brittany wanted to enter the school with Rachel, to show everyone that she's her bestfriend now but no, Sue just had to ruin it all. Rachel didn't mind though, she was still happy. She had a blast playing HALO with Mike and Matt yesterday and it was a hilarious sight to see the jaws of the two boys dropped when she kicked their asses. Smiling widely, she went to her locker and was pleasantly surprised when she saw _Noah Puckerman_ leaning against it. "Damn that boy, he looks so fine" Rachel thought before shaking her head slowly to get rid of those thoughts while making her way to her locker. Puck looked up when he heard footsteps and gave her his relaxed smirk before giving her an overlook. She was wearing navy blue shorts and a white tanktop that's covered with a navy blue blazer. Her hair was in her normal wavy curls and she had smoky eyeshadow and nude lips. In short, she looked hot.

"Hello Noah, to what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you early in the morning?" Rachel asked while taking the books that she needed for her first period. Puck just stared at her, specifically her ass, not really knowing how to answer her question. "Wait, why am I even here? The Puckerone doesn't usually wait for ladies to come to him, they are always just there," Puck thought but chose to remain silent. "Nah, my first class is just opposite your locker you know. I wasn't here to see you or wait for you!" he hotly replied. Rachel narrowed her eyes but nodded her head anyway, when will Noah realise that he can't lie to her? While they were talking, suddenly a blur of happy goodness ran to them before hugging Rachel and spinning her around.

"Rachhhhhhhh! Good morning!" a very hyper Mike said after putting her down. Matt, being normal, walked towards them and hugged Rachel briefly and ruffled her hair before greeting her. "Sup, Rach. And Puck." Mike who just realised that Puck was there quickly turned towards him and greeted him. Puck narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists when he saw what happened. Since when is Rachel, Mike and Matt all buddy-buddy and why doesn't he know about it? Giving them a curt nod, Puck took Rachel's books from her and carried it while shifting closer. Mike was being too close to Rachel to his liking and he was annoyed. "Whatthefuck Chang, don't touch and hug and touch again and smile at _my_ girl like that!" Puck thought. Mike who was oblivious to his friend's frustration and jealousy that's practically pouring out of his pores continued talking animatedly to Rachel, touching her and hugging her once in a while when she said something that made him really delighted. Matt however, noticed and arched a brow, "Puck's getting jealous. OHMY hahahaha this is interesting…. Very interesting…" before leaving the group.

Puck was getting really annoyed and purposely draped his arm around Rachel's shoulder. Rachel looked at him questioningly with those big brown eyes of hers and he just smirked. She rolled her eyes but inched closer to him anyway while **still** talking to Mike. Mike arched his brow when he saw how Puck and Rachel looked like, with his arm around her shoulder and her snuggling closer to him, as though gaining comfort. Inwardly, he was shouting and jumping in glee, but on the outside, he just smiled knowingly before excusing himself. He knew that Puck was burning holes in his head while he was talking to Rachel but hell, he didn't care because Rachel is still not Puck's girl. Yet. Mike then went off to search for Brittany to tell her about the development of Puckleberry, not even realising that Matt left him ages ago.

Even after Mike's departure, Puck's arm is still around Rachel which he lazily used to play with her hair. Turning to him, Rachel asked, "Noah, are you okay?" "Yeah, I just…. don'tlikeitwhenMikekeptontouchin gandhuggingyou," he replied, rushing out the words. Rachel of course being Rachel, caught it and laughed, "Are you jealous, Noah Puckerman? Of Mike Chang?" Puck huffed while rubbing lazy circles on her neck, "No I'm not! I just don't like it, that's all!" Rachel laughed and raked her fingers on his mohawk, "I find it really charming, though" before kissing his cheek. Puck smirked and pulled her closer, "Of course you do, I'm the Puckerone after all" before walking with her to her first class. They walked together, gracing the halls of McKinley with their presence, not realising that everyone was just staring at both of them, mouth wide open. Puck glared at any guys who dared to even look at Rachel and his grip on her tightened, to show them that she's his. Brittany and Santana who just finished with practice saw their new bestfriend with Puck and Brittany looked at the Latina and said, "Lord Tubbington said that would happen! Puckleberry 2.0 is back and they would last forever. Red looks good on you don't you think, San?" "Yes red does look good on me, Britt but why? PUCKLEBERRY IS BACK BITCHEZZZZZZ!" she asked before screaming the last sentence out to the whole hallway. The Latina saw how Puck smirked and grinned. Britt though replied, "For our bridesmaid dresses of course! For their wedding!" Santana laughed before dragging the blonde to her locker, "We will look good in anything, Britt. We're the two most gorgeous girls in McKinley."

Quinn and Finn who were in the hallway were looking at Puckleberry with their mouths wide. "Puck and RuPaul? Since when?" Quinn asked her boyfriend only to realise that he was staring at Rachel's ass. Annoyed, Quinn took her calculus book and hit her boyfriend on the head. "Seriously Finn, I'm right here and you're staring at some other girl's assets?" Finn smiled sheepishly before hugging her closer, "She does have a nice butt but Quinn….." The blonde already stomped off, leaving the dopey quarterback in the middle of the hallway. Frustrated, Finn swore before walking away, not forgetting how good Rachel looked today. During lunch, Rachel walked into the cafeteria with Brittany and Santana by her sides, all three girls linking their arms together. Rachel walked towards the Glee table but was dragged by the two Cheerios to the "popular" table consisting of the cheerleaders and the jocks. Pushing Rachel down on to a chair beside a jock, Drake, the two Cheerios sat beside her comfortably. Feeling awkward, Rachel looked towards the Glee table and was met with all different kind of expressions. She shrugged her shoulders before turning back to her tray. Drake smiled at her and Rachel relaxed, slightly, before starting a conversation. The other cheerleaders wanted to protest as to why "Man-Hands" is sitting at their table but a glare from the Latina immediately silenced them.

Not long after, Mike and Matt entered the cafeteria with Puck. Running towards the jocks table, Mike hugged Rachel from behind, "Rachhhhhhhh, hello" and ruffled her hair before nodding and greeting the rest at the table. Rachel laughed and turned to look at Mike, "Hello Mikey" and kissed his cheek. She smiled and nodded at both Matt and Puck but Puck was too busy looking elsewhere, specifically at a particular cheerleader. Drake looked at her and said, "You have a nice laugh, Rachel" before smiling and all Rachel did was blush. Mike looked at her and looked at Drake before looking at her again, "Oooh Rach, are you blushing?" before laughing at how his friend's face turned extremely red. Puck who heard snorted before immediately kissing the cheerleader that was sitting beside him much to the amazement of everyone. Brittany and Santana shared a look before glancing at the petite brunette who was stunned at what she just saw. Mike felt her stiffen before looking down at her tray, slowly picking at her food. Drake felt the change in atmosphere around her and turned to see how pale her face was and took her hand in his, squeezing slightly. Matt immediately pulled her up and said, "Well, we gotta go guys, see ya" before pushing her out of the cafeteria with Mike, Brittany and Santana in tow while Drake just looked at them walking out.

Upon hearing the scraping of chairs and Matt saying goodbye, Puck stopped kissing the nameless Cheerio who was still clinging on to him. He just took her arm and let it fall before starting to eat. Feeling the gaze of someone on his head, he looked up and was met with Drake's glare, "I thought you were better than that, Puckerman." Puck scoffed and retorted, "What's it to you huh Drake? You don't even know anything" Drake laughed and glared, "You'd be surprised about what I know regarding Rachel. You hurt her, you're dead. I will personally kick your ass. She's too fragile for all your shit, especially after what happened to her at Greenvale." Puck's interest was perked and he looked at Drake suspiciously, "What do you know about her?" Widening his eyes slightly, Drake shook his head and said to himself, "Oh shit," before walking out of the cafeteria. The whole table was silent throughout their exchange and Puck saw the confused looks on all of his teammates and they all shrugged when he looked at them. Feeling like shit, Puck also walked out, searching for a particular brunette.


	5. Breaking Down Walls

**A/N: I'm really sorry for neglecting this fic for approximately two months plus oh my gosh! You guys have permission to throw stones at me now. HAHA anyways yay I updated! Plus, Puckleberry Puckleberry goodness in this chapter (cue confetti falling and fireworks in the night sky). Plus, I'm extremely sorry but this chapter is extremely short. I'm making up for it by giving you guys a longer chapter later! Promise! Glee doesn't belong to me, obviously. My name is not Ryan Murphy.**

**Not following the storyline of the show because…. I can. You mad?**

Chapter 5: Breaking Down Walls

Puck wandered out of the cafeteria, deep in thought, "Drake knows Rachel? But, how?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his mohawk, an action that he always do when he's either angry or frustrated. Right now, it's the latter. Keeping his eyes peeled for a sign of his favourite brunette, Puck started searching. He went to their spot on the bleachers but it was empty. Racking his brains, he subconsciously walked towards the choir room and was secretly relieved and pleased when piano notes could be heard. Not knowing how the diva would react to him even being there, Puck stealthily opened the door and saw both Drake and Rachel sitting at the piano stool.

A weird clawing type of feeling rose in his chest when he saw how tender Drake was holding _his_ Rachel's hand and smiling sweetly at her. Snippets of their conversation was heard but it was still too complicated for him to fit all the pieces to be a perfect jigsaw puzzle. "You have to let it go, Dray. You weren't in the wrong. I've forgiven you." Drake sighed before sweeping a lock of Rachel's hair to the side. "I just feel so guilty Ray, I should have known. Damn, I should not have approved or encouraged your relationship with him!" "Dray, it's okay, really. I'm fine now. Besides, you were the one who said that I'm stronger than all this. So go already before people get suspicious and you get caught for talking to the school freak." "You're not a freak Ray damn I don't even care if you are really a freak. Why don't you act like how you were at Greenvale? I don't understand. But whatever it is, I'm staying. I will be your knight in shining armour, protecting you from harm."

Rachel giggled softly and nodded her head before kissing Drake on the cheek, "Thank you oh young knight." At the doorway of the choir room, a particular Noah Puckerman stood with clenched fists and a roaring unpleasant feeling in his chest. The first few notes of the song "Little Things" could be heard on the piano. It was the last straw for Puck when he heard Drake's voice blending beautifully with Rachel's, singing to her, making her giggle and blush. Not even caring that he would be deemed as rude, Puck barged into the choir room, effectively cutting the singing duo. Drake recomposed himself faster than Rachel and shifted slightly so that Rachel is behind him, "What do you want now, Puckerman?" he snarled.

Puck bristled before pushing Drake aside and slowly cupped Rachel's cheek. Rachel was still looking down at her shoes and her nails were cutting into her palm, causing crescent-shaped marks. Drake wanted to intervene but paused when he saw and felt the tenderness of Puck towards Rachel. "Berry?" Puck, no _Noah_ asked while gently tilting her face to look at her. He nearly screamed in agony when those sparkling wet brown eyes were directed to him, what was he thinking, hurting this angel in front of him? Wiping away her tears, Puck hesitated momentarily before hugging her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was being a jerk. I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry," he chanted softly over and over again to the brunette in his arms.

The petite diva clung tightly to him and sniffled, "You can't keep on doing this to me Noah. It's either you want me or you don't. I'm not that strong to continue this game that you're playing." Both were too engulfed in their emotions that they did not realise the flash of a cellphone, capturing their moment and the sound of a closing door when Drake left. Leaving the choir room, Drake smiled before sending the picture to our favourite Latina with the message, '#TeamPuckleberry, now they better not be separated by the people in your Glee club and the Cheerios or there will be hell to pay'. Not long after that, the Latina's phone buzzed and what she saw made her grin and squeal in delight before updating the Glee gossip vine. Oh yes, Puckleberry lives on.


	6. Greenvale

**A/N: A longer chapter, which I've promised. Anyway, reviews would be welcomed and your comments on where this fic should go are appreciated to. No, I don't own Glee but I wish I do.**

Chapter 6: Greenvale

The week passed and everything at McKinley was running smoothly and normally. Well, it's as normal as it can get although the fact that _the_ Puckerone has stopped all his conquests and flirting and quickies with nameless girls in broom cupboards will never be considered as normal by the McKinley students. Don't misunderstand though, Puck is still the same badass who can make you piss yourself just by giving you his infamous death glare and he won't hesitate to throw you in the dumpsters if you infuriate him or just because you exist (cough Jewfro cough). He just changed his manwhore ways to prove to his diva princess that he really is serious about her, something that made Santana and Brittany swoon. The Glee club loves their Puckleberry and the McKinley students know better than to infuriate **both** Puck and Santana so there were no problems.

Finally, it's the day of the Greenvale showcase and Rachel was a bundle of nerves. Dressed in Greenvale colours, she went to meet the Glee Club at the McKinley parking lot. Seeing her friends making way to their first class, she immediately stopped them and said that they are skipping the whole day today. Santana looked funnily at her, "We can't all skip school, R. It would be suspicious plus, since when do you skip school?" The members all nodded and looked confused when Rachel just laughed. "I am not and will never skip school, S. But the whole Glee club has permission from the principal and Schue to skip school today," she smirked before dangling the most coveted pink slip that indicated the school's approval of their 'truancy' between her fingers.

"Damn R, how did you do that? Even when I was faking sick, no wait, even when I wa sick, I couldn't get permission to leave school early," Santana asked her brunette best friend. Brittany also nodded before complaining, "This is so unfair! The school didn't allow me to leave school early even after I told them that Lord Tubbington kept on calling me using the house phone for hours. I even showed them the caller ID!" Rachel shrugged before walking slowly towards Santana's car, "It helps when you have a 3.9 GPA and talks too much until the Principal has no choice but to give you whatever you want. Actually, I just want to reach Greenvale early." The whole club laughed and Artie whistled, "Damn Rachel, who knew you had it in you." Mercedes snapped her fingers in the Z formation and put her hands on her hips, "Damn girl, you're on fire!" Rachel laughed again before addressing them. "Okay firstly, I am leaving my car here so can any of you boys please check that my car will be safe. Since I will be in Santana's car, all of you will just follow her car since I bet none of you even know where Greenvale is. When we reach Greenvale, please just stay by me at all times. If any of the students there is making you feel uncomfortable, tell me. The next thing you know would be said student backing off straight away. Okay?"

The club nodded their heads feverishly; all still surprised at how different Rachel is than how they used to know her. The Rachel in front of them is poised with confidence and has this you-don't-even-think-of-messing-with-me-right-now aura. Smiling slightly, Rachel turned on her heel with Santana and Brittany, entering Santana's red Ferrari. The boys double-locked Rachel's car and they also walked towards Puck's truck. Blaine, Kurt, Tina and Mercedes piled into Blaine's car; leaving the golden couple to take Finn's jeep. Winding down the window, Rachel whooped and shouted, "Alright let's go!" and the Glee Club made their way to Greenvale.

A few tedious and gruelling hours later, the Glee Club entered the parking lot of Greenvale High and parked beside each other. The Glee members looked at the campus before them in awe. It was way bigger than McKinley and it was tastefully designed, the whole campus is pure white with shades of green and silver on the sides of the campus. They stood beside Santana's car, waiting for Rachel to finish touching up her makeup in the car and to soothe her nerves. The Greenvale students who were at the parking lot and the entrance looked warily at the group as both Santana and Brittany are in their Cheerios uniform. Just before the stares get too blazing and uncomfortable for the Glee members, Rachel got off Santana's car, smoothing the creases on her outfit. She was wearing an emerald green dress that ended mid-thigh and finished the outfit with black pantyhose and shiny black high-cut boots. Her hair was styled meticulously, swept to the side showing her bare neck and shoulders. She wears minimal makeup yet she looks stunning.

In a flash, the atmosphere brightened. Shouts of "OMG, its Rachel Berry!" "Hey Ray!" "OMG, B!" were heard and suddenly one huge crowd surrounded the Glee club. The members raised eyebrows, they knew that Rachel was part of the popular crowd but they didn't know that she was THIS popular. Puck eyed the males that were too close to _his _Rachel, touching her, hugging her. He bristled, "Damn, I know they miss her and all that shit but do they really need to be that fucking touchy?" Slowly, Rachel said her goodbyes and untangled herself out of the ever-growing circle. She linked arms with Santana and Brittany and inclined her head towards the entrance. Almost automatically, the Greenvale students cleared a path for the Glee club and Rachel walked confidently to the entrance, pausing once in a while to greet or smile at some people. The Glee club members' eyebrows rose even higher at the situation, if that's even possible.

Entering the campus, Rachel was immediately tackled by a redhead. "B, you're here!" Rachel laughed and hugged her before getting tackled by Danielle. Hugging the blonde, Rachel laughed and said, "Hey bitch, how's everything? I need a place where my friends can chill cause right now they are as awkward as how you were when we went to the male's toilet to ask for condoms that time." Brittany glanced at Rachel, "Condoms?" she asked confusedly while Santana was already laughing. Puck and Mike looked at each other and shrugged, "Damn there is so much we don't know about her" Matt whispered to the two boys. Danielle laughed and shook her head, "Long story, Brittany. But hey babe, you look smoking. And sure, how about the drama room? Everyone's there though!"

Rachel looked at her members and asked, "Is it okay if we stay at the drama room? You guys can explore the campus later but right now, I need to sit and rest and drink a latte macchiato." She then pointedly looked at a black-haired guy with red streaks and he immediately stood up straighter, "Yes of course, one latte macchiato coming soon." Danielle smirked and punched Rachel lightly, "Damn B, you've only been here less than ten minutes and you're already going back to your old ways. Let Simon breathe would you!" Rachel shrugged, "I didn't say anything, I just looked at him. It's not my fault that he thought it was an order. So, is the drama room okay?" The Glee members nodded and voices of "Sure." "Yeah, why not?" "Cool." "That is fine." was heard so Rachel grinned and started walking, flanked by Danielle and Stacy, the redhead, on her right while Brittany and Santana are on her left. Along the way, people kept on greeting Rachel and hugging her, they looked glad and even extremely ecstatic when she replied or hugged them back. Puck had to grit his teeth and clench his fists too many times whenever a douche goes up to Rachel, something that was not unnoticed by the other members, Danielle and Stacy.

Reaching the drama room, the whole room was in a flurry and people were running around doing last-minute touches. Josh looked up from his script and beamed, "Ray!" before walking up to her and hugged her in a tight bear-hug. She squealed and returned his hug before untangling herself from him. Looking at him up and down, she frowned. "What the fuck are you wearing and what are you even supposed to be in the showcase?" She waved her hand towards the members and Santana immediately sat on a nearby couch and told the other members to do so. Kurt and Mercedes were staring wide-eyed at the various costumes on the wardrobe rack and you can practically see golden stars where their eyes are supposed to be.

Hearing Rachel asking Josh about his costume, the whole room went quiet. It was like the calm before the storm and the ones who were in charge of costumes looked worried and fidgety. Josh placed a hand on her shoulder, "Relax Ray, my costume is supposed to be like this. I think it's fine anyway!" Rachel glared at him before nodding her head slightly, "Yeah of course, I'm supposed to be a spectator but I can't help critiquing the costume. At least you look good in it." Almost everyone let out a sigh of relief when Rachel didn't blow up and slowly the people start bustling again. Sitting beside Santana, Rachel took deep breaths while Santana placed an arm over her shoulder. "Breathe R, breathe." By a stroke of luck, Simon entered the room with a cup of latte macchiato and immediately handed it to Rachel. She grinned before taking it and said, "You know Si, you didn't have to buy it for me you know. I can do it by myself. But thank you." Simon scoffed, "I've always been the one who took care of all your personal wants and stuff Ray so it's part of my job." Rachel countered, "Yeah but I'm not part of Greenvale anymore so you don't have to do whatever I tell you to. I've missed you though Si," kissing his cheek softly. Simon blushed before walking away.

Then, a couple entered the room, banging the door open. The guy who looked like a surfer with dark blonde windswept hair and blue piercing eyes was holding the hand of a girl in Greenvale's cheerleading costume. The girl searched for a particular brunette and sneered, "Oh hello there R. It's been ages since I've seen you! I've missed you!" Rachel stiffened and glared at her, "Don't talk to me slut." The Glee members were confused, "Whoa what's happening here?" were their thoughts and each of them just sat in their spots wanting to see the drama. Josh went up to the couple and said coldly, "You are not supposed to be here Luke and Jasmine. This room is for those who are involved in the showcase only. Leave." Jasmine sniffed, "If that's so, why is she here then? She is not even a Greenvale student anymore!" Josh glared at her, "She's here because she was invited. Luke, you should train your dog better." Luke's eyes were filled with anger and it was directed at Josh, "She is my girlfriend, Josh. Why was she invited anyway? I don't really want to see my EX-GIRLFRIEND cry and beg to me."

Puck and the boys stood up abruptly, "What did you say?" Rachel was still rooted to her seat, eyes glassy and empty. Clumsily, she stood up and placed her hand lightly on Puck's chest, "It's okay Noah, you don't have to get involved in this." She faced both Luke and Jasmine, her body trembling slightly, "I don't even want to see the slut and manwhore today but I guess fate is a bitch huh. I will never beg to you Luke because I don't beg. I wasn't the one who was in the wrong. I wasn't the one who cheated on their partner with HER close friend. I wasn't the one who got a slut pregnant. And you, how dare you appear here with him on your arm, you slut. You knew how much I loved him but no, you just have to sleep with him again and again. Leave. Go. Away." Rachel shouted, pointing towards the door. Her body trembling so badly and she blinked back tears furiously. Josh pushed the couple out and immediately went to the brunette. "Ray, Ray oh god I'm so sorry. I didn't know they would be here."

Puck growled and shoved Josh aside before hugging the brunette close. "Berry, now come on. You don't want to spoil your makeup do you? You would look like a mad black-streaked face clown after you cry and that would be so not cool. I'm telling you now that I would laugh so fucking loud when I see your face after this," he said jokingly to Rachel while stroking her back. A feeble laugh was heard and Rachel slapped his chest lightly, "Oh Noah, what in the world!" She got out of the hug and smiled weakly at the members. Kurt looked at her and immediately recruited help from Mercedes. The two of them just wiped her face silently and dabbed on some light make-up and adjusted her hair. Done with their work, the two divas went back to their seats and Mercedes said, "Woah girl, don't you waste your pretty little tears over him. What a motherfucking douche."

Laughing softly, Rachel said softly, "He wasn't always that way though, Cedes." Danielle and Stacy scoffed, "Oh please R, stop lying to yourself. He is not worth it. He is a douche, admit it. I can't wait for the moment where I can castrate him and inflict pain on him, that bastard," Danielle said. Shaking her head, Rachel commented, "Forget it guys, we are here for the showcase so we should all be happy! I'm fine, really. It was unexpected that's all." Puck looked at her disbelievingly and tsked, "Berry, stop acting so fucking strong. Come on," before placing her on his lap. Rachel sighed and snuggled closer to him, smelling the smell of just _Noah_, he smelled of aftershave and peppermint and chocolate. Hugging her tighter, Noah kissed her on the forehead softly and whispered, "Go and rest, angel. I will be here," before glaring at everyone in the room and told them to remain quiet. Unknown to the couple, secret smiles were exchanged between the Glee members and the Greenvale students. Oh yes, Puckleberry is so on.


End file.
